Oracle Files: Sebastian Faust 1
Characters * Jason Todd * Sebastian Faust Location * Oblivion Bar, Markovia (Currently) * November 13th 2008, 0331 Local Time VOX Archive * Jason Todd: opens, footsteps, idle chatter, door closes, clatter Bartender? You speak English? * Sebastian Faust: Sure thing, chap. footsteps What can I get for you? * Jason Todd: crinkling, sigh, hand slapping countertop A glass of whatever this will get me. * Sebastian Faust: Eh... We don't generally take American bills, but I'll make an exception this time. sliding on countertop, glass clinking, liquid pouring We do not get many English speakers in this place. We're not much of a tourist trap. sliding on countertop * Jason Todd: Why do you think I chose this place? slurp * Sebastian Faust: You're American, yeah? * Jason Todd: I think so. glass clinking interesting accent... glass clinking It reminds me of someone. sliding on countertop Thanks for the drink. I'll be on my- * Sebastian Faust: chuckle Oh, linger a bit. Next one's on the house. * Jason Todd: Why would you-? * Sebastian Faust: Like I said, mate, we do not get many English speakers here. It's nice to have a conversation in my native tongue. So... What you say? * Jason Todd: Pour the drink. * Sebastian Faust: pouring, glass sliding on countertop So, who is this person my accent reminds you of? * Jason Todd: I... I don't know... slurp, glass clinking Just someone I know... * Sebastian Faust: chuckle Oh, come on. I'm serving the drinks. You can at least tell me a story. * Jason Todd: sigh Fine, but it won't be that one... I really can't remember anything... except that voice reading me a story when I was little- No... Not when I was little. When I was sick. * Sebastian Faust: sliding on countertop Hey, so it's a mystery story then? Well, I'm game... pouring What was the story? sliding on countertop By chance was it anything decent? * Jason Todd: The best... It was "The Man in the Iron Mask", by Alexandre Dumas. slurp You know it? * Sebastian Faust: There are misfortunes in life that no one will accept; people-'' * '''Jason Todd:' ''- people would rather believe in the supernatural and the impossible.'' sigh Well, it hurts to say it, but I have to disagree with ol' Alexandre there. I've seen both the supernatural and the impossible and I'm pretty sure that's what's behind all of my misfortune. What? You don't believe me? slurp * Sebastian Faust: No, there's a look in your eyes. Actually... No... Wait, yes... Yes! You found a Lazarus Pit, didn't you?! * Jason Todd: glass shattering expletive! footsteps Hey thanks for the drink, pal. I... I got to go! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Sebastian Faust. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Emily Briggs 1. * Jason used his fondness for The Man In the Iron Mask in his identity as St. Dumas. Links and References * Oracle Files: Sebastian Faust 1/2 Category:Oracle Files Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Sebastian Faust/Appearances Category:Markovia/Appearances Category:Oblivion Bar/Appearances